


tangled

by charlottebecky



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, It's kinda cute don't @ me, Morning After, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: Charlotte wakes up in Alexa's bed - and what's worse, they're cuddling.





	tangled

The sunlight peeking through the window woke Charlotte up. She squinted her eyes as best she could and turned around to move away from the sun. Even in her sleep she could feel that something was different. The bed felt a little softer. There were arms around her.

_ She was the little spoon. _

The pillows felt a little harder. And when she tried to turn around around, she felt another body tangled around hers.

_ Where was she? _

Memories of the night before started coming back to Charlotte’s mind, her eyes still closed. Or flashes of it anyway. There had been alcohol - a lot of it. There had been shots and dancing and-

_ Well, fuck. _

Charlotte had taken one of her colleagues home. Or more like, one of her colleagues had taken Charlotte home. It wasn’t Becky - Charlotte wishes it was Becky, but they were trying to give each other space post Becky’s break-up with Luke, it wasn’t Naomi - Charlotte wasn’t a fool she knew she wasn’t always worthy enough to feel the glow, it was - ugh it was  _ her.  _

Not only that, Charlotte had slept over.

Charlotte opened her eyes very slowly and very reluctantly to observe the smaller body tightly tangled against hers. Charlotte suddenly felt her skin getting very warm and flushed against Alexa’s soft touch. She remembered how they had danced at the club together, drunk out of their minds. Charlotte loved the height difference. She enjoyed Alexa grinding on her, Alexa’s arms wrapped around her neck, Alexa kissing her against the wall as music blared and their friends chatted elsewhere - her breath hot, her lips soft. 

Charlotte hadn’t just let Alexa take her home, Charlotte had  _ wanted  _ Alexa to take her home.    
_ But why the fuck were they cuddling?  _

Charlotte never spent the night, Charlotte always left once the sex was over. Why had she stayed and cuddled?

But more importantly, why was she so into it?

Charlotte and Alexa weren’t even particularly friends. They were kind of frenemies, but mostly co-workers. Charlotte didn’t want to make things awkward. She didn’t want to have small talk. She looked around for her clothes from the night before. Her jacket was on the floor. Her top was hanging on the doorknob. Her pants? Where the fuck were her pants? She tried her best to slip out of Alexa’s grip and find her pants.

“Mmm,” Alexa said.

“Shh,” Charlotte said. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see myself out.”

“Noo,” Alexa said. “Stay.”

“What?” Charlotte asked.

Memories flashed back once more. Alexa had said those words before. The night before when Charlotte had tried to leave once they had made each other come and scream. 

“I should head out,” Charlotte said, ignoring her heart beating just a little bit faster.

Alexa gently opened her eyes. “Stay, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Charlotte’s felt her ears burn.

“Bacon ok?” Alexa asked, and Charlotte found herself nodding.

She was fucked. 


End file.
